


Slow Hands

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: 2019 Kinktober [12]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, F/F, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Wanda can't get enough of Natasha





	Slow Hands

There was something about Natasha’s body that Wanda couldn’t get enough of. The redhead was toned for sure and had curves in all the right places, but this went deeper than just how perfect the assassin’s and physique were. It was the way it reacted when Wanda would kiss, caress, nip, and sucked it. How it would prick with goosebumps when Wanda would blow lightly over an area she already licked or kissed; how a love bite contrasted with the alabaster skin of her lover. Wanda knew the ins and outs of Natasha’s body, how to make it betray her mind and work her over to pure bliss.

No enhanced powers needed.

Sure, there were times that Wanda would take a peek into Natasha’s thoughts in need for guidance when the day was rough and the redhead couldn’t communicate what she wanted, needed. 

Today wasn’t any different.

The mission must have been hard, Wanda could see that on her lover’s face. It was bruised: jaw, temple, and one eye, which also sported a gash that was showing Steve’s handy stitch work. Natasha didn’t say one word when she got back and hours passed before Wanda took a look in her mind to see what happened. The image of the memory made Wanda gasp, earning narrowed eyes from Natasha.

No words were exchanged, but Wanda was in her lover’s lap, fingers tangling into the bright red tresses as she kissed Natasha slowly, Wanda’s tongue licking delicately against hers. Hips ground into each other as Natasha held her close, gasping when Wanda moved to her neck, nipping and sucking a mark by her ear slowly. The little sounds that the deadly spy could make when being pleased! It went straight through Wanda, spurring her on to hear more of those lovely mews and pants, needing it like air.

It didn’t take long to get her girl undressed and laying on the couch, mouth mapping the familiar curves. Lips wrapped around perked nipples and fingers moved through slick folds, each touch and kiss was loving and attentive, working her swaine into a heated coil of pleasure. Teeth nipped as her fingers moved skillfully through wet heat, curling against the spot that would have Natasha falling over in minutes. When she did, Wanda claimed her mouth, muffling each airy moan as if it were her vittles. Even after the climax, Wanda kept kissing and touching, making Natasha writhe under her until she was begging for another release.


End file.
